


Relaxation [podfic]

by jesperanda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, BDSM References, Comfort, Community: halfamoon, Download Available, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesperanda/pseuds/jesperanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: <i>After a bad day at the morgue, Molly gets some much-needed TLC.</i> A recording of "Relaxation," by anactoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Relaxation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384067) by [anactoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anactoria/pseuds/anactoria). 



> Recording a little femmeslash, for a change. It's a gentle vignette, a reminder that a little pampering may not get you in THE mood, but it will get you in a better mood. Especially if your pamperer has ... connections. ;-)
> 
> Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html). To quote the masterpost: "This collection brings together 124 woman-centered stories by 88 different authors and 62 different podficcers in 82 fandoms!"
> 
> This has been sitting in my Podfic Fodder folder for a while; the anthology was the push I needed to RECORD IT, ALREADY. And it was a delight to read.
> 
> Thanks to anactoria for granting permission, and to the organizers of the anthology for making it all happen!

****

**Time:** 6m 04s  
 **File size:** 6.6 MB

**Streaming audio:**

**Download:**

  * Single story: [.mp3](http://jesperanda.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5BSherlock%5D%20Relaxation.mp3)
  * Entire anthology: [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III masterpost](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html) (browse/download individual stories or the whole collection) 




End file.
